Talk:Search and Seizure I (Bastok)
In the Beastman controlled areas I've been to, such as Crawlers nest, there are roaming groups of Beastman NMs. The ones I saw were 2 Orcish Guards followed by an Orcish Transporter. They do not aggro under normal circumstances. I think you have to beat this group of mobs to get their drops, whether its a regular Item or Key Item I dont know. That's my theory -- Scowly 19:49, 12 March 2008 (UTC) I have recently done this OP in Pashhow once i found them i just let the first guard pass the i voked the transporter. The first guard did not turn around and attack me he kept walking. Once the second guard caught up the transporter and the gaurd ran off at flee speed. I caught back up not long after and the Transporter had not regened i let the second guard walk by him voked again and killed. As a 75pld/war this fight was very easy vorpal blade took about 40% of his HP and i didnt have to worry about the guards fighting me. Word of advice i guess is to let the guards go first then hes all yours to kill. Ryiioh 09:25, 19 March 2008 (UTC) 75thf/37nin I hit him twice... one for 86 points and once for 63 points, he then fell to the ground and I got key item. Too easy. Pengie 02:20, 29 March 2008 (UTC) I doubt they all have 1500ish HP... depends certainly on the zone, but I'v been able to kill one with 3 hits(46+58+85). So i added a verifiation tage near the amount of HP. -- Krel 12:30, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Solo nuking I've solo'd this as RDM and BLM/RDM easily. I stand in the path that they'll take, they always take the same route, and then bind and gravity the Transporter. The guards will flee away, as will the Transporter, except he's bound. Run to max casting distance in the direction he'll take and nuke it down, reapplying gravity and bind as needed. Since he's trying to flee, he'll never attack you. --Xinbwoli 04:27, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Testimonials *EASILY SOLOED by a 75 THF/NIN. no other supplies needed other than acid bolts and shihi. Agryas 22:57, 28 June 2008 (UTC) *Soloed as a 75 SAM/THF and as 75 NIN/WAR. Killed as a SAM by sneaking and did a one-shot kill with Sneak Attack. Also killed him with one shot by landing a critical hit from behind as NIN. The guards never noticed cause there was a decent-sized gap between them and the Transporter. --Jaxen 21:31, 9 July 2008 (UTC) *Easily completed in North Gustaberg as PLD75/BLM17. Pulled Transporter cleanly away from Guards. I was hit for only 20-30 damage unblocked and it had 1900-2000 HP. Aldoris 09:28, 10 July 2008 (UTC) *Easily completed in West Sarutabaruta as THF75/NIN37. Used sneak and invisible ninjutsu, walked up directly behind the transporter, and attacked - he fell to the ground instantly even though I did not use sneak attack and did not land a critical hit. Ayrlie 06:35, 14 July 2008 (UTC) *Easily completed in North Gustaberg as BLM75/WMH37. Used Sneak and Invisible walked behind the transporter and attacked with my Staff for 55 DMG. Antha 09:45, 29 July 2008 (UTC) *Anyone Can solo this with Sneak&Invisible. Follow the Transporter till it stops and /attack it from behind for an instant kill.